(not really a) promise
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] it's about how everything started between them. pairing: kris/luhan. this story is a prequel to my krishan story tittled "promise". please read that story first before you read this. written in lapslock.
1. Chapter 1

tittle: (not really a) promise (1/2)

pairing: kris/luhan

word count: 4718

warning: mention of sex, swearing

a/n: because some of my readers wanted a prequel/sequel so i made this ^_^ hope you like it ;; actually i planned it to be around 5k but it end up 10k+ orz. blame my krishan feels.

hari pertama perjanjian mereka dimulai, semua berjalan lancar seperti yang kris harapkan. tak ada lagi gadis-gadis yang berteriak memanggil namanya, tak ada lagi gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya saat ia baru saja sampai di parkiran, tak ada lagi pengganggu dalam hidupnya. kecuali mereka yang dulunya berteriak sekarang berbisik-bisik kearahnya, dan luhan yang berjalan santai di sampingnya. mungkin karena reputasi luhan sebagai pacar bayaran, mungkin juga karena mereka semua baru menyadari kalau kris tidak suka perempuan. atau mungkin keduanya. apapun itu kris tak peduli selama hidupnya damai.

hubungan kris dan luhan pun juga lancar. tak ada kecanggungan sama sekali selama mereka berakting di depan orang-orang di kampus. luhan tak berbuat macam-macam dan kris sangat lega akan hal itu. bagaimanapun luhan tetap profesional. ia sudah dibayar di muka, kris yang memaksa soal itu, jadi dia juga melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

* * *

"sebelum kau memulai semua ini, kau punya berapa pacar luhan?"

"kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu yifan? sudah kubilang kehidupan pribadiku bukan urusanmu"

"aku menyesal memberitahukanmu nama asliku. sekarang kau berubah seribu kali makin menyebalkan"

luhan menelan steaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum tertawa. kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan yang _sangat tidak tampan_ di depannya ini.

"oh percayalah padaku wuyifan. kau pasti mencintaiku. hanya saja tidak sekarang"

kris memutar bola matanya sebelum melanjutkan meminum kopi hitamnya. mata luhan menyipit melihat cangkir yang dipegang kris.

"apa?"

"tidak. hanya saja aku tak pernah melihatmu makan apapun. setiap kita keluar, kau hanya minum kopi"

kris terdiam. ia bingung harus menjawab apa. sementara luhan memilih menghentikan aktivitas makannya sampai kris menjawab.

setelah aksi saling tatap selama beberapa menit, akhirnya kris menghela nafas kalah.

"aku tidak suka makan luhan"

"itu bukan jawaban kris. dan aku tahu kau memiliki alasan lain"

"aku hanya... tidak bisa makan luhan"

* * *

luhan dibayar per bulan. satu bulan sudah berlalu. sudah saatnya luhan dibayar untuk bulan berikutnya.

hubungan mereka tetap sama. bertemu di pagi hari saat kris menjemput luhan di apartmentnya. berangkat bersama ke kampus. selesai kuliah mereka pulang bersama. sesekali makan di luar. mengobrol. bercanda. tak ada perasaan sama sekali.

luhan tetap tak berbuat macam-macam. ia tetap menggoda kris walaupun tak pernah ditanggapi serius. kris tetap tak pernah terlihat memakan apapun di hadapan luhan. luhan tetap bertanya. kris tetap menjawab dengan jawaban ambigu. luhan tetap khawatir. kris tetap diam.

luhan tak mengerti. kris juga tak mengerti. mereka tak mengerti, tapi lebih memilih untuk tak bertanya.

suara dering telpon yang keras membuat luhan terlonjak dari sofanya. ia melirik jam di dinding. setengah tiga pagi. dahi luhan berkerut bingung. demi apa ada orang yang menelpon jam setengah tiga pagi? luhan menggeleng sambil meraih iphone miliknya. ia melihat siapa yang menelpon, menahan nafas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"halo?"

tak ada jawaban. yang terdengar hanya suara keras musik dan samar-samar orang berbicara di seberang telpon. luhan meringis. tanpa di beritahupun ia sudah tahu kalau kris sedang berada di bar.

"kris?"

tetap tak ada jawaban. tapi terdengar suara berat orang yang berbicara di dekat telpon. luhan tak mengenali suara itu. dan siapapun itu, dia berbicara bahasa korea.

luhan menelan ludah susah payah. ia bingung antara menutup telpon atau tetap menunggu sampai siapapun orang di seberang sana berbicara. masalahnya yang menelpon adalah kris. dan luhan tak...

"halo? ini luhan?" tanya seseorang di seberang memotong lamunan luhan. luhan tersentak dan perhatiannya kembali ke suara berat itu.

"iya. ini siapa ya?" luhan tak suka kecurigaan yang tergambar jelas di nada suaranya. masalahnya siapapun orang ini, ia menggunakan hp kris dan mereka pasti di bar. apapun yang mereka lakukan disana bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin luhan pikirkan.

tapi seseorang itu terlalu larut dalam kegugupannya sehingga tak mendengar pertanyaan luhan sebelumnya.

"uhm... begini... aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya ke kamu. yang jelas kris... dia... _he's passed out_"

luhan terdiam. ia tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. bukan, bukannya dia tak mengerti apa yang seseorang itu katakan. dia mahasiswa kedokteran. bahasa inggris adalah makanan sehari-harinya terima kasih.

"..."

"begini saja. aku akan mengirim pesan padamu tentang alamat bar ini. aku butuh bantuanmu sungguh. dia mabuk dan dia tak bisa berdiri. aku sudah membawa anak mabuk lain. dan dia sudah cukup merepotkan. aku tak bisa meninggalkan kris disini sendirian karena pertama, dia sangat memalukan. dan kedua, dia akan membunuhku besok kalau dia bangun dalam keadaan tergelak di lantai bar sambil berbusa. _please_ luhan"

"..."

"aku bersumpah aku tak melakukan apapun dengannya. aku hanya sahabatnya dan aku sudah punya pacar. kami... biar nanti dia yang jelaskan sendiri apa yang kami lakukan sampai kami berada di bar ini. tapi paling tidak tolong bawa kris keluar dari bar ini luhan. _he's about to throw up ugh..."_ suara berat itu menghilang untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali lagi, "_he is gross really. anyway i need your help luhan i beg you_" suara berat itu memohon-mohon.

bibir luhan terkatup erat. ia sama sekali tidak berniat ikut campur dalam apapun yang sedang dialami kris sekarang. kris tak pernah cerita dan sepertinya ia tak ada niatan untuk cerita. kris terlihat sangat menjaga jarak dengan luhan. dan luhan yakin apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, saat ia menjemput kris di bar, semua hal akan berubah. atau mungkin tidak. entahlah. luhan tak mengerti. dan sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengerti.

"aku..."

"dia pernah cerita padaku soal kamu. jadi jangan tanya padaku bagaiamana ceritanya aku tahu soal kamu. dan oh dia juga mengatakan..."

_"can you please shut up? i'm trying to talk here!"_

seseorang itu langsung menutup mulut, luhan mengerikan juga ternyata kalau marah. sementara luhan sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. ia tanpa sadar berkata kasar orang itu. bukannya ia kasar, luhan tak pernah mengasari orang, hanya saja orang itu sangat berisik. luhan memijit-mijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"begini ya. aku tidak peduli hubungan kalian apa dan apa masalah kalian sehingga kalian ada di bar itu. aku juga tidak peduli kalau kau tahu aku dan sebagainya. aku tak peduli pada kris karena dia tak pernah cerita padaku soal kehidupannya, dan sejujurnya aku juga tak ingin tahu. tapi karena dia sudah membayarku, sebagai pacar bayaran yang baik setidaknya aku harus membantunya. jadi berhentilah bicara dan cepat matikan telpon kemudian sms aku alamat barnya"

"terima ka..."

"simpan terima kasihmu nanti setelah aku sampai" potong luhan sambil mematikan sambungan. ia langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja samping sofa dan berjalan cepat menuju mobil. mungkin ia tidak peduli. mungkin saja ia peduli, sangat peduli, tapi dia hanya takut.

luhan menyetir dengan cepat ke alamat yang sudah di kirim sahabat kris. ternyata lokasinya tak terlalu jauh dari apartment luhan. luhan sendiri sering menemani klien disana. luhan jarang ke bar, tapi tentu ia pernah ke tempat seperti itu.

setelah memarkir mercedeznya luhan langsung masuk ke dalam bar. begitu membuka pintu ia langsung disambut dengan suara musik keras dan bau alkohol bercampur dengan sex. luhan spontan mengernyit, toleransi alkohol luhan cukup tinggi tapi ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu sering minum.

luhan melihat-lihat sekeliling. cukup sulit menemukan kris diantara kerumunan orang yang berdansa dan _making out_ disana-sini. kecuali kalau kris sadar dan sedang berdiri, akan lebih mudah bagi luhan untuk menemukan rambut pirang kris karena kris sendiri sangat tinggi. tapi kris mabuk sekarang. jadi mungkin saja ia sedang tergeletak di lantai atau terkunci di kamar mandi. luhan menghela nafas berat dan akan menelpon kris lagi, tapi tak jadi karena ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya pelan. luhan menoleh ke belakang, dan langsung menengadah karena seseorang itu sangat tinggi. hampir setinggi kris. dan dia berambut ikal cokelat, berbeda dengan kris yang...

"luhan?" tanya seseorang itu mengagetkan luhan.

"iya. kamu..."

"chanyeol. aku sahabat kris. terima kasih banyak kau sudah mau datang luhan" sahut chanyeol dengan mata bersinar seperti anak anjing. mata luhan menyipit, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"iya, iya. sudah cepat beritahu dimana dia sekarang"

chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu, membelah kerumunan orang agar luhan bisa lewat. luhan tahu siapa chanyeol. dia satu jurusan dengan kris, hanya saja ia junior, kris senior. tapi ia tahu chanyeol. satu kampus tahu siapa itu chanyeol. ia juga sama seperti kris dan luhan, terkenal karena tampan dan sempurna.

luhan terlalu banyak berpikir sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai di hadapan kris, yang tergeletak di lantai dekat meja bar. luhan menatap kris tak percaya. dan beberapa menit kemudian di habiskan dengan chanyeol dan luhan yang berusaha menyeret kris menuju mobil luhan, walaupun lebih banyak chanyeol yang membawa karena luhan hanya bisa mengatakan _hati-hati, awas kepalanya, chanyeol dia mau muntah lagi!_ seperti itu. dan betapa leganya mereka saat kris sudah masuk dengan selamat di kursi belakang mercedez luhan.

"sekali lagi terima kasih luhan. hati-hati di jalan" kata chanyeol ramah sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam bar. luhan masih terdiam berdiri di samping mobilnya. sekarang ia mulai panik. apa yang harus ia lakukan? membawa kris ke rumahnya? masalahnya luhan sendiri tak tahu dimana rumah kris. ia tak pernah mengatakannya dan luhan juga tak pernah bertanya. sekarang luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bodoh.

tak ada pilihan lain. kris akan menginap di apartment luhan sampai ia cukup sadar untuk menyetir pulang.

* * *

"aku..."

"tak perlu memaksakan diri kris. aku tak bertanya apapun, ingat? tak perlu mengatakan hal yang tak ingin kau katakan"

kris terdiam. hari itu, jam 10 pagi, setelah perjuangan dan kehebohan yang terjadi di apartment luhan, akhirnya kris cukup sadar untuk bisa bangun dan duduk di ruang makan. luhan sedang membuat toast untuk mereka berdua sementara kris duduk dengan lemas di salah satu kursi, kepala tergeletak di meja karena sejujurnya ia masih sangat pusing. ia butuh lebih banyak aspirin rupanya.

"tidak. dengar... aku... entahlah. aku... aku bersyukur karena itu kamu. sangat bersyukur. aku tidak tahu harus apa kalau tidak ada kamu luhan. terima kasih" ucap kris lirih dengan kepala masih tergeletak diatas meja. matanya sedikit tertutup, mungkin ia akan segera hilang lagi. tapi suaranya cukup keras untuk di dengar luhan. luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"sama-sama"

kris kembali tertidur di kursi dengan kepala tergeletak di meja makan, dan sentuhan lembut asing di kepalanya yang membuat kris larut di alam mimpi.

* * *

"sudah berapa kali kau bolos kuliah luhan?"

luhan terdiam untuk beberapa saat, berpikir keras. ia tak pernah menghitung berapa kali ia absen di kelas. tapi berapapun itu ia tak peduli. toh ia tetap lulus. absen? gampang. dia bisa minta titip absen ke sahabatnya, yixing. dan yixing hanya minta bayaran contekan selama setahun penuh. bukan hal sulit bagi luhan.

"entahlah. aku tak pernah menghitung. kenapa kris?"

kris sedang menyetir audinya dengan kecepatan sedang. saat ini mereka, seperti biasa, berangkat bersama menuju kampus. sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak insiden kris mabuk. kris tidak pulang ke rumahnya sampai hari ini. luhan tidak bertanya. ia tak pernah bertanya. ia hanya diam saja, membiarkan kris mengokupasi apartment seenaknya.

"aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat" jawab kris singkat. ia sama sekali tak melirik luhan saat ia mengatakannya. padahal ia akan membawa, menculik lebih tepatnya, orang lain secara sepihak. tapi luhan tak bertanya. tentu saja luhan tak bertanya. dan kris sudah mengetahui hal itu, makanya ia tak perlu meminta persetujuan.

luhan hanya diam sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang empuk. mungkin tidak bertanya adalah pilihan buruk. mungkin.

tapi pemikiran itu salah besar karena luhan, setelah beberapa menit kris menyetir, akhirnya sampai di hadapan rumah yang sangat besar. hanya dua lantai, tapi sangat lebar dan panjang. entahlah. rasanya luhan baru melihat yang seperti ini di film. mulut luhan tanpa sadar terbuka saking terpesonanya. kris yang berdiri sangat dekat di belakang luhan hanya tersenyum.

"selamat datang di rumahku luhan. dan mulai sekarang, untuk memudahkan segalanya, kau akan tinggal denganku"

* * *

kris baru mulai bercerita di bulan ketiga. pagi itu, di ruang makan kris yang sangat luas, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, sarapan dalam keheningan yang tidak canggung. sampai kris yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"aku model luhan"

perkataan mendadak kris membuat luhan tersedak jusnya. kris yang panik langsung berdiri dan menghampiri luhan, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil mengatakan maaf berkali-kali. luhan mengibaskan tangannya sambil mengelap mulutnya sebelum berbicara.

"tidak, tidak. aku kaget bukan karena perkataanmu. tapi aku kaget karena nadamu berbicara seolah akan mengatakan kalau kau sebenarnya sudah bercerai dan punya anak dua, atau kau sebenarnya immortal yang berumur ratusan tahun"

kris yang sekarang duduk di samping luhan hanya menyipitkan mata.

"tidak lucu luhan"

"terserah. jadi... seorang wuyifan adalah model. itu menjelaskan semuanya. postur tubuh, wajah, segalanya" ucap luhan tak acuh sambil mengangkat bahu. kris menghela nafas panjang.

"tidak sesimpel itu luhan. kau tak mengerti"

perkataan kris seolah pisau di hati luhan. posisi santai luhan langsung berubah tegang. dan ia menatap kris tajam.

"aku memang tak mengerti kris"

kris hanya menatap luhan. kalau ia menyadari sikap luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah, ia tak mengatakan hal apapun soal itu. tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan meraih tangan luhan yang terlipat diatas pangkuannya. awalnya luhan membeku, kaget karena kris tiba-tiba menyentuhnya. tapi ia langsung santai kembali dan membiarkan kris mengambil tangan kanan luhan dan membawanya ke pangkuannya. sekarang kris benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya, bermain dengan tangan luhan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, dan berkali-kali menghela nafas. luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"aku tak bertanya padamu, ingat?" ucapan lembut luhan membuat kris tersentak dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap luhan bingung. luhan tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. ketika luhan akan menarik tangannya dari genggaman kris, kris malah mempererat genggamannya. ekspresi wajahnya mendadak serius. senyum luhan langsung lenyap. ia mulai panik. kris menatapnya seolah ia akan memakan luhan atau semacamnya.

"aku tahu luhan. aku ingat. kau tak pernah bertanya padaku. tapi aku tahu kau pasti bertanya, mungkin di pikiranmu, mungkin di hatimu. entahlah. tapi pasti kau bertanya. hanya saja kau tahu kalau aku pasti tak menjawab, jadi kau tak pernah menyuarakannya"

luhan menelan ludah susah payah. ia tak berani menatap kris karena ketika ia sedang serius, ia berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan, juga sangat tampan. dan luhan membenci keduanya.

"aku selalu ingin mengatakannya padamu sejak hari itu luhan. hanya saja aku tak bisa. aku tak mampu. selalu ada yang menahanku. dan sekarang aku baru sadar apa yang menahanku, rasa takut. aku takut kau akan menganggapku aneh, membenciku, kemudian meninggalkanku. aku hanya... tak sanggup sendiri lagi"

luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. ia tahu ia sudah jatuh, hanya saja ia tak mengira kalau ia akan jatuh lagi lebih dalam. tak ada jalan keluar. yang ada hanya jatuh dan selam. dan luhan memilih untuk selam meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia akan tersakiti. ia tersenyum sedih dan membalas genggaman kuat kris, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan punggung tangan kris.

"tapi aku disini kan? aku selalu disini kris. aku tak pernah pergi. aku selalu ada dalam jangkauanmu. dan aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu"

hal selanjutnya yang luhan rasakan adalah kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan harum tubuh kris.

* * *

kris asli vancouver, kanada. ia dibuang ke seoul oleh ayahnya agar ia kuliah bisnis dan lupa dengan hobi basketnya. cita-cita kris adalah menjadi pemain professional, yang hampir diraihnya tapi pupus karena ayahnya menentang keras. ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan besar. dan kris pasti akan melanjutkan.

berada di seoul, negara yang amat asing bagi kris, merupakan cobaan paling berat untuknya. semuanya asing. semuanya berbeda. dan kris tak tahu bagaimana bisa bertahan hidup disana. universitas, tempat tinggal, uang, semua sudah disediakan ayahnya. tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali. kris tetap harus berjuang bagaimana bisa berbaur dengan orang asli. belajar bahasanya. belajar kebudayaannya. makanannya. semuanya. rasanya seperti hidup kembali dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

tahun pertama adalah hal paling mengerikan bagi kris. ia sulit berbaur, karena kendala bahasa, ia juga sulit lepas dari perhatian teman-teman sekampusnya, terutama perempuan. hidup kris sangat tak tenang. dan rumah besar malah membuatnya makin kesepian. jadilah ia mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk menghabiskan waktunya, sekaligus pengalih perhatian agar ia tak homesick. dan modelling adalah hal paling mudah, karena dari segi fisik ia sudah memenuhi.

tapi bertahun-tahun menjadi model membuat hidup kris berubah. ia jadi semakin dingin, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa hati, dan yang paling parah adalah tak pernah makan. makanan membuatmu gendut. dan gendut adalah hal terlarang bagi model. kris seperti pesakitan karena hidupnya bergantung pada kopi, liquor, dan pil makanan. tidak heran meskipun badannya besar dan tinggi, tapi di dalam ia sangat lemah.

kris bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa.

_my heart can't function anymore. i don't know how to use it._

karena itulah ia tak pernah bisa berhubungan serius dengan seseorag. siapapun itu takkan mengerti kris, tak akan pernah mengerti kris. kris sudah rusak, dan ia makin rusak dengan hubungan yang tak sehat. semuanya hanya _one night stand_. hati kris yang sudah retak makin hancur. kris lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia. merasa dicintai yang sesungguhnya. bukan fisiknya, kecerdasannya, kekayaannya. kris yang memang kris. tidak, tidak. bukan kris tapi yifan. wuyifan.

_i'm broken. i lost my source of happiness. i'm just a piece of shit now. you have no idea luhan. i'm so pathetic._

semua perkataan kris berputar di pikiran luhan bagai benang kusut, terulang terus-menerus bagai mantra. seperti buku yang terbuka, tembok yang selama ini di bangun kris hancur dalam sehari. campuran antara bahasa mandarin, inggris, dan korea. kris mengatakannya sepatah-patah, seakan dia bisa mati kalau langsung mengatakan segalanya. ia kesulitan bernafas, beberapa kali terdiam sambil memeluk luhan erat sebelum kembali melanjutkan. setiap pengakuan menguras energinya. dan setelah semuanya terbongkar, kris langsung tertidur karena lelah berbicara.

ia tak menangis. tak bisa. mungkin kalau ia bisa menangis semuanya akan lebih baik. masalahnya ia tak bisa. oleh karena itulah ia terlihat sangat kesakitan.

sejak awal berbicara sampai sekarang, posisi mereka tak berubah sama sekali. diatas kasur king size kris, luhan terjebak di dalam pelukan menyakitkan kris. kris memeluk luhan seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu. seakan-akan ketika kris melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja, luhan akan lenyap. hilang. pergi dari hidupnya. dan kris takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. tidak. setelah semua yang ia katakan, ia pastikan kalau luhan takkan bisa lepas lagi darinya.

dan luhan pun bergidik ngeri. bukan, bukan ngeri karena tak bisa lepas dari kris walaupun agak menyakitkan. ia ngeri pada dirinya sendiri, yang entah kenapa malah senang bisa terperangkap di dalam jerat kris.

* * *

sejak pengakuan kris, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. hampir mendekati pacaran yang sesungguhnya. luhan akan bangun duluan, mandi, sarapan, baru membangunkan kris. kris mulai manja karena ia hanya mau dibangunkan luhan. kemudian kris mandi, minum kopi hitam, dan berangkat bersama luhan menuju kampus. luhan mulai kenal dengan maid-maid kris yang entah kenapa sangat banyak. luhan agak seram karena semua maid kris perempuan. luhan takut kris melakukan hal macam-macam dengan maidnya. tapi memikirkannya saja sudah mengerikan, jadi ia lebih baik tidak tahu.

mereka tetap pulang bersama. dan sekarang mereka lebih sering pergi keluar sebelum pulang. makan, nonton, ke taman, apa saja. kris lebih terbuka. dan luhan juga tidak menyebalkan lagi. ia mulai menjawab dengan benar ketika ditanya kris. dan kris pun mempelajari sosok asli luhan dengan perlahan.

luhan asli beijing tapi ia pergi ke seoul untuk kuliah, karena beasiswa. ia tak memiliki masalah keluarga yang pelik seperti kris. orangtua luhan baik dan mendukung keputusan anaknya untuk pergi ke negeri orang demi pendidikan.

_"kris cepat kemarikan remotnya! Manchester United sebentar lagi main!"_

luhan memang sengaja menutup diri karena ia tak ingin dipermainkan oleh orang lain. wajahnya yang manis dan polos membuat orang lain sering membohonginya dan berusaha mempengaruhinya. tapi tidak. kepribadian luhan justru lebih kuat, dan lebih seram dari penampilannya.

_"kenapa kau menghabiskan semua cemilanku luhan? apa? aku tak pernah makan? aku memang tak makan tapi bukan berarti aku tak makan sama sekali!"_

luhan mulai menjalankan bisnisnya sejak ia putus dari mantannya, sehun. ia bertemu sehun saat ia pertama datang di seoul. sehun adalah juniornya di kedokteran. dan sehun baik padanya bukan karena fisik luhan ataupun kecerdasannya. sehun memang baik pada luhan karena ia tulus ingin berteman dengan luhan. dan hubungan mereka pun berlanjut. tapi setelah setahun akhirnya mereka berpisah karena sehun selingkuh dengan lelaki lain, lelaki yang bukan senior, lelaki yang bukan _social butterfly_ seperti luhan.

_"tak apa luhan. kau bisa menangis sepuasmu. tidak, aku tak akan memotret wajahmu. tidak, aku takkan merekam kejadian memalukan ini. ti—DEMI TUHAN LUHAN AKU BERCANDA JANGAN MELEMPAR BARANG! sudah hentikan. kemarilah. kau bisa menggunakanku sebagai lap ingusmu"_

luhan mungkin sudah bisa melupakan sehun dan kembali menjalani rutinitas sehari-hari. tapi rasa sakit karena dikhianati itu masih ada. ia jadi makin tertutup, tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain, dan makin jarang menggunakan perasaan. ia bekerja untuk menambah penghasilan, walaupun orangtuanya selalu mengirimkan uang bulanan. karena menabung dengan baik, luhan bisa keluar dari asrama yang sempit ke apartment tengah kota, membeli mobil, dan hidup lebih baik. tapi tetap saja. ia tetap sendiri dan ia tetap tidak membuka hatinya untuk siapapun.

"_i bet he's a bad kisser. no luhan don't doubt me. you have no idea. i'm good okay. good at everything. you wanna try?"_

ciuman pertama mereka terjadi di dapur, saat luhan sedang memaksa kris untuk makan sesendok nasi. dan di hari yang sama mereka pertama kali _making out_, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan hubungan intim yang panas di sofa ruang tengah, karena mereka tak sanggup lagi menahan untuk sampai ke kamar. rasanya seperti apa yang mereka tahan, mereka pendam selama ini, terlepas juga. dan apa yang dikatakan kris memang benar. dia memang ahli. _he's a good kisser. gosh no he's the best. and also he's the best fuck. no wonder all girls and boys are head over heels for him._

kehidupan sex luhan berubah dari membosankan menjadi sangat menyenangkan saat bersama kris. dan hubungan mereka pun berubah dari hanya sekedar pacar bayaran menjadi pacar bayaran dengan keuntungan lain.

_they fall into the same pattern everyday now._

* * *

luhan tak mengerti mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. hidup bersama kris seperti orang pacaran sungguhan tapi tetap dibayar, atau reputasinya sebagai pacaran bayaran yang hancur. sekarang semua tidak ada yang percaya kalau luhan adalah pacar bayaran kris karena mereka terlihat seperti pacaran sungguhan. kemana-mana berdua, berangkat pulang bersama, dan bahkan ketahuan berciuman di parkiran mobil. siapa yang percaya kalau hubungan mereka hanya sekedar pacar bayaran? tak ada. bahkan luhan dan kris sendiri juga tak mengerti hubungan macam apa mereka ini. mereka tak mengerti tapi tidak ingin menanyakannya.

tapi luhan belum sepenuhnya berhenti dari dunia pacar bayaran. ia akan berhenti. secepatnya. setelah ia memastikan satu hal. tapi sebelum ia yakin, ia takkan berhenti.

luhan tetap beberapa kali mengunjungi klien ketika kris tidak ada di rumah karena modelling. kalau sedang ada _fashion week_ biasanya kris malah tidak pulang ke rumah sampai seminggu. dan luhan benci sendiri. ia tidak sanggup memikirkan kris yang dikelilingi laki-laki lain disana, tampan-tampan, dan sama-sama jauh dari pasangan. tidak. luhan tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. jadi ia tetap bekerja secara diam-diam. berharap kris tidak menyadarinya karena kalau kris sadar ia pasti akan marah. dan itu akan sangat mengerikan.

setelah memastikan kalau kris sungguhan tak pulang malam itu, luhan pun berangkat ke salah satu bar terkenal di seoul. ia akan menemui klien lama, hangeng, yang dulu pernah menggunakan jasanya ketika luhan baru awal menjadi pacar bayaran. luhan lebih suka dengan lelaki china, karena selain lebih gampang berkomunikasi, ia juga merasa lebih nyaman bersama mereka. mungkin karena berasal dari negara yang sama. jadi mereka pasti setidaknya memiliki satu perasaan yang sama, _homesick._

luhan langsung menghampiri hangeng yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di salah satu meja. di tangannya terdapat vodka, atau mungkin cocktail. entahlah. yang jelas berwarna merah darah. hangeng langsung tersenyum begitu melihat luhan yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"bagaimana kabarmu ge?" tanya luhan begitu ia duduk di hadapan si pria tampan.

"baik luhan. kau sendiri bagaimana? kudengar kau sekarang tinggal bersama seseorang"

luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan hangeng. ia tak heran dengan berita yang cepat menyebar mengenai dirinya dan kris.

"memang benar aku tinggal bersama seseorang. tapi hubunganku dengan dia masih terikat dalam pekerjaan, tidak murni sesungguhnya"

hangeng hanya tersenyum penuh arti. dan luhan mulai merasa tak nyaman. tidak, tidak. perasaannya sangat aneh. dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan kengerian yang amat sangat.

"jangan katakan..."

"sedang apa kau disini luhan?" potong seseorang dengan sengit dari belakang luhan. mata luhan langsung membelalak lebar.

_shit._

"aku..."

"siapa orang ini?"

luhan meringis mendengar nada kasar, amat kasar malah, dari suara kris. seharusnya ia memang tidak mencoba bermain api.

"dia..."

"oh hentikan! aku sudah tahu siapa dia dan aku tak butuh penjelasan darimu. sekarang ikut aku keluar dari tempat ini"

kris langsung menarik dengan kasar tangan luhan sampai luhan terjungkal dari kursinya, tapi tak sempat menyentuh lantai karena kris langsung menarik tubuhnya agar ia berdiri tegak. luhan berusaha meronta, karena bagaimanapun ia sedang bekerja dan kris tiba-tiba saja muncul merusak segalanya.

"aku tak ingin pulang kris! dan aku yang seharusnya tanya padamu! untuk apa kau disini? seingatku sebelum kau pergi tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau ada runway malam ini" desis luhan marah sambil terus berusaha melepas cengkeraman erat kris. kris menatap luhan sengit.

"aku akan jelaskan semua di rumah tapi sekarang kita harus keluar terlebih dahulu dari tempat ini" jawab kris disela-sela giginya. ia berusaha menahan marah karena bagaimanapun bar adalah tempat umum dan membunuh hangeng saat itu juga bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"tapi..."

"jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan kekerasan disini luhan" bisik kris lirih dengan mata terpejam. dadanya naik turun dan ia berkali-kali menghela nafas. luhan menelan ludah susah payah. ia melihat sekeliling. orang-orang berhenti beraktivitas dan memandangi mereka, hangeng sudah menghilang entah kemana, dan bertengkar di dalam bar bukanlah hal yang ingin luhan lakukan sekarang. jadi ia menyerah dan berhenti meronta. kris membuka mata dan langsung menarik luhan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

perjalanan pulang ke rumah dilalui dalam keheningan yang mencekam. luhan terus menahan nafas, takut kalau sedikit suara saja membuat kris emosi dan melakukan hal yang mengerikan. tapi sejujurnya ia marah saat itu, sangat marah. atas dasar apa kris melakukan hal seenaknya pada luhan? dan kenapa luhan tak bisa melawan kris? kenapa kris datang dan menghancurkan semuanya?

dan begitu sampai di rumah, luhan langsung menumpahkan segalanya. luhan berteriak dan melempar barang-barang kearah kris. luhan mengatakan segalanya yang ingin ia katakan. ia sudah lelah. ia hanya ingin bersama kris. untuk yang sesungguhnya. bukan kepalsuan lagi. bukan karena uang. bukan karena status. luhan lelah dengan semua ini dan setelah berbulan-bulan memendam, luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan segalanya.

setelah lelah berteriak sambil menangis, melempar barang, dan memukul kris, akhirnya luhan jatuh terduduk di ruang tengah. ia menangis tersedu-sedu di tangannya. ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini. ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berpura-pura.

kris yang wajah dan tubuhnya berdarah karena cakaran dan pukulan luhan, berjalan pelan menghampiri luhan. ia berjongkok di depan luhan, menatapnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berdiri kembali. tapi ia langsung meraup tubuh luhan, mengangkatnya dan berjalan menuju kamar. luhan merasa tubuhnya melayang untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membentur dengan keras ke sesuatu yang empuk. mata luhan sontak membelalak lebar. kris akan sungguh melenannya malam ini.

hal terakhir yang luhan rasakan adalah rasa darah di lidahnya, bibir dan lidah kris yang menjelajahi tubuhnya, dan sakit yang menyenangkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

* * *

kris terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. ia ingat kalau ia menghabiskan luhan tadi malam, karena berdasarkan memori yang kris punya ia melihat sendiri kalau luhan pingsan setelah permainan mereka yang tak berhenti sedikitpun selama tiga jam. dan seharusnya luhan masih berada di rumah ini. tapi hanya dengan melihat sekeliling, kris pun tahu kalau luhan sudah keluar dari rumah. tidak, tidak. bukan keluar dari rumah kris. tapi keluar dari kehidupan kris.

kris sudah mengantisipasi kalau hari seperti ini akan terjadi. tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat sakit. sakit sekali. ia sudah tahu kalau ia pasti akan tersakiti. ia sudah mempersiapkan diri. tapi rasanya percuma. kris tetap terluka, amat sangat dalam, dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_kau pikir aku diam saja selama ini karena aku suka dengan perlakuanmu? tidak! aku tidak suka tapi aku tak mengatakan apapun karena aku tahu kau membutuhkan aku! tapi apa yang kudapat selama ini? tak ada! kau hanya memberiku uang! kau tetap pergi saat kau modelling! tapi aku tak boleh pergi saat kau tak ada! maksudmu apa kris?_

kris meringis. luhan melempar vas dan kris berusaha menghindarinya, walaupun akhirnya tetap saja ia tergores pecahannya.

_aku suka padamu kris! aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sejak awal kita bertemu kan? aku serius saat itu! aku tak pernah mengatakan omong kosong kepadamu! kalau aku mengatakan aku suka padamu, itu berati aku memang suka! kalau aku mengatakan aku tak akan pergi, itu berarti aku memang takkan pergi! tapi kau keterlaluan kris! aku muak dengan semua ini! simpan saja ego dan hidupmu yang menyedihkan itu! aku keluar!_

kris memejamkan matanya yang mendadak pedih. ia sudah sering ditinggal. tidak, tidak. ia selalu ditinggal. siapapun itu pasti tidak akan mengerti kris, dan berujung membencinya, kemudian meninggalkannya. luhan pun sama. semua sebenarnya sama. mereka pasti akan pergi, cepat atau lambat. seharusnya kris mengerti akan hal itu. tapi entah kenapa ia tetap menangis sambil memeluk bantal yang tadi malam di pakai luhan.

to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

tittle: (not really a) promise (2/2)

pairing: kris/luhan

word count: 5607

warning: mention of sex, swearing

"_get your shit and talk to him goddammit! your life is so pathetic luhan!"_

luhan mengerang sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. ia sekarang berada di rumah yixing. ia tak sanggup pulang ke apartment karena kalau ia kembali ke apartment, ia pasti menangis dan mencoba bunuh diri. apartment luhan dipenuhi dengan kenangannya saat bersama kris. bahkan kamar luhan masih bau wangi parfum kris. dan luhan tak sanggup menghadapinya.

"ini bukan masalah aku berbicara atau tidak! ini masalah apakah dia mau aku ada di hidupnya atau tidak! dia tak pernah mengatakannya yixing!"

yixing meringis. luhan kalau sedang emosi bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan, atau menjijikan. dan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah, kedua-duanya. hidup luhan memang selalu menyedihkan.

"aku tahu, aku tahu. kau sudah mengatakan hal itu luhan. tapi tidakkah dia memberimu segalanya? apa yang kau cari lagi luhan?"

luhan tak segera menjawab. ia masih menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. pasti menangis lagi. yixing memang harus siap banyak sarung bantal kalau luhan sedang menginap.

"dia... entahlah yixing. aku juga tak mengerti apa yang kucari. yang jelas aku merasa ada yang salah. kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini. pola kita salah. dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa"

yixing menelan ludah. mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. luhan berhak tahu bagaimanapun juga. meskipun yixing sendiri tidak yakin kalau ia akan selamat sampai hari esok. yixing menghela nafas panjang.

"luhan, ada yang harus aku katakan padamu"

luhan hanya terdiam. tapi ia meminggirkan bantal dari wajahnya dan menatap yixing dengan mata merah bengkaknya. yixing menghela nafas lagi.

"sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku yang memberitahu kris kalau kau menemui klien selama ia pergi"

luhan masih terdiam, tapi mata merahnya membelalak lebar.

"aku tahu aku salah karena mengkhianatimu tapi aku hanya ingin kalian cepat bersa—DEMI TUHAN LUHAN JANGAN MENCEKIKKU DULU AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" yixing mengangkat tangannya dari ambang pintu, dengan luhan yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu dan posisi tangan siap mencekik. tapi luhan berhenti berlari, jadi yixing melanjutkan, "aku tahu kau berhak membunuhku tapi tolong dengarkan aku dulu. aku hanya ingin kalian cepat jujur pada diri kalian sendiri dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. aku tahu kau cinta padanya luhan. dan aku juga tahu dia cinta padamu"

tangan luhan yang terangkat dalam posisi siap mencekik langsung jatuh kembali di samping tubuhnya. luhan menatap yixing tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"kamu..."

"iya iya aku tahu. simpan pertanyaanmu dan biarkan aku bercerita"

* * *

"_aku kenal dia saat smp. dulu ia pernah bersekolah di china selama setahun, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke vancouver. saat itu dia masih polos dan naif. dia tak mengerti apa-apa di dunia ini. hatinya masih berfungsi"_

luhan sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu bar. cerita yixing terus berputar di pikiran luhan. luhan merasa aneh. dulu cerita kris sendiri yang berputar di pikiran luhan bagai kaset rusak. sekarang cerita yixing tentang kris. semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kris selalu menginvasi pikiran luhan.

"_setelah pindah aku dan kris tidak pernah lagi berkomunikasi. aku takut aku akan terlalu merindukan sahabat bodohku itu. tak kukira kalau aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. tidak di china, tapi di korea. aku syok saat pertama kali mendengar sebutan pangeran dingin untuk kris. dia berubah drastis"_

luhan menegak vodkanya sampai habis. ini sudah gelas kelima tapi ia masih cukup sadar untuk tetap duduk dengan benar, walaupun pandangannya mulai kabur.

"_aku berhubungan lagi dengannya sebelum kalian melakukan transaksi itu. dan saat kalian bersama, aku tetap tak tahu karena kris tak pernah cerita tentangmu, dan kamu hanya cerita seadanya soal klien barumu. aku baru menyadari hubungan kalian saat orang-orang membicarakan pangeran dingin yang berpacaran dengan kupu-kupu kedokteran"_

luhan meringis mengingat sebutan yang diberikan orang-orang padanya. sejujurnya ia sudah lelah dengan dunia pacar bayaran. dan meskipun tidak bersama kris nantinya, luhan akan tetap menghentikan pekerjaannya. ia tidak ingin lagi berpura-pura. ia tidak ingin terkenal dan menjadi bahan gosip orang-orang di kampus. ia tidak ingin lagi kehidupan pribadinya tersebar luas seperti ini. bahkan yixing saja tahu dari gosip, bukan dari dirinya sendiri. cukup sudah.

"_dia baru cerita tentangmu akhir-akhir ini luhan. dan aku tahu sejak awal dia cerita, dia sudah jatuh. mungkin belum terlalu dalam. mungkin cintamu padanya masih lebih besar. tapi percayalah dia sudah jatuh. dan butuh sedikit lagi usaha darimu untuk membuatnya jatuh sepenuhnya"_

luhan mengangkat wajahnya karena ia merasa ditatap oleh seseorang. berada tak jauh darinya berdiri chanyeol bersama tiga orang lain. mata luhan menyipit agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, tapi tetap tak kelihatan karena lampu di dalam bar remang-remang dan terlalu banyak orang. tapi luhan bisa mengenali kepala aneh chanyeol. chanyeol sendiri, yang daritadi menatap luhan, melambaikan tangannya. luhan membalas dengan lambaian lemah. chanyeol bersama tiga temannya datang menghampiri luhan. mereka terlihat sadar, tentu saja karena mereka baru datang. sementara luhan sudah mulai hilang, tapi masih cukup sadar untuk tersenyum dan menyapa teman-teman chanyeol.

"_fancy seeing you here luhan"_

luhan hanya mengibaskan tangannya pada chanyeol. chanyeol tertawa sambil berdiri bersama baekhyun, pacarnya, pamit sebentar untuk memesan minum. jongin, salah satu sahabat chanyeol dan kris, juga pamit untuk ke toilet. ia mengajak pacarnya, kyungsoo, untuk ikut. tapi kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya kearah jongin, menyuruhnya pergi. jongin mengangkat bahu dan berjalan pergi. kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke luhan.

"hyung"

luhan yang kepalanya bersandar di sandaran sofa hanya bergumam tak jelas. kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. ia sendiri mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. hanya saja ia junior sementara luhan dan yixing senior. kyungsoo kenal luhan. semua orang kenal luhan. tapi kyungsoo adalah salah satu junior favorit luhan jadi mereka cukup dekat.

"hyung hentikan semua ini"

lagi-lagi luhan bergumam tak jelas, tapi ia memiringkan badannya ke samping, memunggungi kyungsoo. kyungsoo berdecak sambil bangkit dari sofanya dan pindah ke sofa luhan, menginvasi sofa luhan sampai ia terhimpit di antara sandaran sofa dan kyungsoo. luhan mengatakan hal yang tak dimengerti kyungsoo, pasti bahasa mandarin.

"_i know what happened between you two. but please just stop moping around and talk to him. he's dying hyung"_

luhan hanya diam saja, tapi kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau tubuh luhan menegang. hingga tiba-tiba jongin sudah kembali dari toilet dan kembali duduk di sofa seberang sofa luhan. jongin menatap kyungsoo bingung. mulut kyungsoo membentuk kata 'kris' dan jongin langsung mengangguk mengerti. ia sendiri sahabat baik kris. ia tahu semuanya.

"hyung"

kali ini suara berat jongin membuat luhan membuka matanya dan melihat jongin. ia benci dengan semua orang yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. kenapa tak ada satupun yang berpihak padanya?

"aku tahu kris yang salah tapi apa yang kyungsoo katakan benar hyung. bicaralah padanya. kau yang meninggalkannya, jadi ia tak berani datang padamu. dia hanya anak kecil hyung. anak kecil yang kehilangan mimpi dan kasih sayang. ingat hyung, ia masih lebih muda darimu beberapa bulan. sebagai hyung kau harus bergerak dulu. menyebalkan memang. tapi ia membutuhkanmu hyung"

mata luhan menyipit. demi apa seorang luhan, senior di jurusan kedokteran, mendapat nasehat dari junior di jurusan bisnis. luhan mendengus kesal. kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sementara jongin hanya mengangkat bahu tanda menyerah.

"kalau kau memang tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, berniat keluar sepenuhnya dari hidupnya, berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini! kau menyusahkan hyung!"

luhan cemberut. ia tidak suka dimarahi kyungsoo. pertama karena kyungsoo adalah adik kesayangannya, dan kedua adalah karena kyungsoo hampir tak pernah jengkel, apalagi marah. jadi kalau kyungsoo marah itu tandanya luhan sudah keterlaluan.

"tapi aku..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! bicara padanya atau berhenti menyiksa diri"

luhan memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. ia tak mengira kalau pergi ke bar untuk menenangkan diri malah berakhir terperangkap diantara teman-teman yang menyebalkan.

"_i know, i know. oh god please stop blabbing the same thing to me. i know you guys are right but i don't have to hear it all day long. you guys are no help at all"_

kyungsoo menyikut perut luhan dan jongin tertawa kecil. bagaimanapun luhan sudah dewasa dan ia tahu mana yang benar. hanya saja ia terlalu takut dengan konsekuensi yang akan dihadapinya.

"_kris... how is he?"_ tanya luhan kali ini menatap jongin sepenuhnya. jongin menelan ludah dan melirik kyungsoo, meminta persetujuan. kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dengan bibir terkatup erat. jongin menghela nafas.

"dia mengerikan hyung. dia jadi makin dingin dan sekarang makin jarang bicara. ia tak pernah pulang ke rumah. dulu ia masih masih makan sehari sekali kalau bagus. sekarang jangankan makan. pil yang biasa ia minum pun tak pernah ia minum. ia hanya minum kopi dan bir itu saja. hidupnya lebih suram darimu hyung"

mata luhan membelalak ngeri. kris bisa mati sungguhan kalau ia terus hidup seperti itu.

"tapi dia masih modelling?"

"nah justru itu yang seram. ia menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari di tempat kerja. ia runway dari satu agensi ke agensi lain. apapun asal dia tetap sibuk dan berhenti memikirkanmu. karena kalau sedikit saja ia berdiam diri, ia pasti ingat padamu dan ia akan melempar barang-barang. emosinya sangat tak stabil hyung. dia hanya bisa tenang saat ia berjalan di runway"

luhan menggigit bibirnya keras. kyungsoo mengomel lagi agar luhan berhenti sebelum bibirnya berdarah. luhan menggeleng dan langsung bangkit dari sofa. setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, membayar minuman, dan pamit pulang pada semua teman-temannya, luhan langsung ngebut menuju rumah kris. ia tidak tahu kenapa ia langsung bertindak tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. tapi ia tak peduli. apapun asalkan kris berhenti membunuh dirinya sendiri. kesehatan kris yang sudah buruk makin buruk saja sekarang. dan luhan sama sekali tidak berniat membunuh kris pelan-pelan.

setelah sampai di rumah, luhan tentu saja hanya disambut oleh maid kris, bukan pemilik rumahnya. luhan tersenyum dan maid kris langsung mempersilahkan masuk tanpa bertanya apapun. entah apa yang dikatakan kris pada maidnya sehingga luhan bisa masuk seenaknya. setelah sampai di kamar kris luhan langsung menelpon hp kris. dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat ia mendengar ringtone hp kris terdengar dari suatu tempat di dekatnya. itu tandanya kris tidak membawa hpnya. pupus sudah.

luhan tidur sambil menangis di tempat tidur besar kris, dengan lengan memeluk _dragon plushie_ milik kris erat.

* * *

enam bulan bersama. rasanya sudah seperti setahun.

sebulan tidak bertemu. rasanya sudah seperti ratusan tahun.

luhan sudah mencari ke semua agensi yang ada di kota seoul. tak ada yang tahu dimana kris. luhan sudah bertanya pada chanyeol, jongin, bahkan yixing tentang keberadaan kris. mereka semua menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. kris menghilang sejak dua minggu lalu dan tak terlihat dimanapun. mereka juga tak bisa menghubungi kris, tentu saja, karena hpnya ia tinggal di rumahnya. luhan mulai depresi berat.

"ia tidak mungkin mati kan yixing?"

"jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak luhan. ia tak mungkin mati. selemah apapun kris dia masih jauh lebih kuat dari kita. dan ingat, dia naga bukan manusia"

luhan tertawa di sela-sela tangisnya yang tak pernah berhenti.

"kalian tidak ada ide sama sekali tentang keberadaan kris? apapun? kalian sahabat dekatnya jadi kalian pasti tahu kemana kris pergi kalau ia sedang sedih"

tak ada yang menjawab. chanyeol, jongin, dan kyungsoo hanya membisu. baekhyun sedang kuliah saat itu, karena ia satu-satunya yang berasal dari jurusan ekonomi, jadi ia tak ikut berkumpul. keheningan canggung itupun pecah ketika kyungsoo membuka mulut.

"aku bukan sahabat kris. aku _sahabatmu_ hyung. jadi aku tak tahu kemana dia pergi. tapi menurutku ya, ketika dia sedang frustasi seperti ini, ia sepertinya pulang ke rumah"

dahi semua orang berkerut bingung.

"ke rumah? jangan bercanda kyungsoo. aku tinggal di rumah kris dan aku tak pernah melihat ia..."

"oh... _oh_..."

wajah chanyeol sontak berubah. ia mengerti maksud kyungsoo. kyungsoo tersenyum kearah sahabat pacarnya itu.

"maksud kyungsoo bukan rumah dia yang disini hyung. maksudnya adalah rumah..."

"di vancouver" lanjut jongin menyelesaikan perkataan chanyeol. ia juga baru mengerti maksud pacarnya itu, yang entah kenapa bisa selalu cerdas disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

ekspresi luhan tak terbaca sama sekali. campuran antara kaget, lega, dan ngeri. ngeri karena kalau benar kris di vancouver sekarang, berarti jelas sudah ia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan luhan. luhan sudah akan menangis lagi sampai kyungsoo memeluknya erat.

"sshhh jangan menangis hyung. sekarang bukan waktunya menangis. kau harus menyusulnya kesana. entah dia akan menolakmu atau tidak, yang aku yakin ia takkan menolakmu aku berani sumpah, tapi kalian harus bicara terlebih dahulu. dengan bicara semua akan jelas"

luhan memejamkan matanya, merasa sedikit tenang karena ucapan lembut kyungsoo dan pelukan hangatnya. ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat senyum simpul sahabat-sahabat kris yang mendukungnya. apapun yang terjadi nanti, luhan masih memiliki sahabat yang memang benar-benar peduli padanya. luhan mengangguk.

cepat atau lambat ia memang harus bertemu lagi dengan kris. untuk berbicara. entah bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

ia tak pernah ke kanada sebelumnya. luhan tak pernah ke benua amerika sebelumnya. ia hanya pernah ke negara-negara di asia dan eropa, itupun hanya inggris. jadi luhan tak tahu harus apa ketika ia pertama kali sampai di bandara internasional vancouver. ia melihat sekeliling sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. ia sungguh bermimpi kalau ia akan bertemu kris di bandara yang luas ini. jangankan bertemu kris, luhan saja masih tidak tahu akan menginap di mana.

chanyeol memberitahukan alamat rumah kris yang ada di vancouver. chanyeol sendiri, berserta sahabat-sahabat lain, juga tak pernah ke vancouver. jadi mereka tak mengerti apa-apa soal akses kesana. luhan saja berangkat mendadak. ia mengambil penerbangan yang paling cepat. dan setelah menunggu tiga hari sejak hari kyungsoo mengusir luhan, ia pun pergi ke vancouver. jadilah ia sekarang berdiri diam seperti anak hilang. oh tidak. ia memang anak hilang.

luhan melihat-lihat sekeliling, berusaha mencari pangkalan taksi terdekat. ia tahu ongkos taksi pasti sangat mahal di vancouver, tapi ia juga tak tahu harus naik apa. ia mengerti kalau ada busway, skytrain dan semacamnya di vancouver. hanya saja ia tidak mengerti jalurnya. dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tersasar lebih jauh di kota besar itu. jadi ia memilih transportasi yang jelas sampainya.

ia bertanya pada pak supir taksi soal tempat menginap yang murah tapi nyaman untuk turis. pak supir itu menyarankan luhan ke sebuah hotel murah yang biasa dipakai turis menginap. luhan langsung menyetujui untuk berangkat ke tempat itu.

sambil menunggu sampai luhan melihat-lihat keluar jendela. semuanya terasa asing di mata luhan. ia merasa sangat kecil dan hilang di kota baru itu. tapi demi bertemu seseorang yang penting, ia akan melakukan segalanya.

* * *

pagi itu, sebelum pergi keluar, luhan bertanya dulu ke resepsionis tentang lokasi cafe yang paling dekat dengan hotel. agar luhan tak tersasar atau semacamnya. ia paling benci tersasar jadi ia harus memastikan bahwa ia memperhatikan dengan jelas arahan yang diberikan resepsionis. setelah mengucapkan terima kasih luhan langsung berjalan keluar menuju cafe tersebut. karena tak terlalu jauh jadi ia memilih berjalan. lagipula orang-orang disini terbiasa jalan kemana-mana, jadi luhan juga harus terbiasa.

setelah sampai ia langsung memesan di meja kasir. dengan memegang satu gelas hangat caramel ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada. karena masih pagi, sekitar jam 10-an, jadi cafe tidak terlalu ramai. luhan menyeruput caramelnya dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. ia memiliki banyak waktu sebelum mencari alamat rumah kris. ia juga memiliki segala waktu di dunia ini untuk menemukan rumah kris kalau-kalau ia tersasar.

luhan sedang meletakkan gelasnya di meja saat seseorang dari belakang memanggil namanya. jantung luhan serasa berhenti berdetak. dan ia sangat bersyukur sudah meletakkan gelasnya di meja karena kalau tidak, ia pasti menjatuhkannya. luhan menelan ludah susah payah, matanya membelalak lebar, dan tubuhnya kaku di sofa itu.

"lu... han..."

luhan bersumpah ia takkan menangis begitu ia bertemu kris lagi, tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasanya mustahil. lambat-lambat luhan menoleh ke belakang. dan terlihatlah kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, wajah amat sangat syok dengan mulut terbuka sedikit, tapi tetap tampan dan memesona. tetap favorit luhan. mata luhan berkaca-kaca tapi ia tetap berusaha tak menangis.

"luhan..." ucap kris kali ini dengan nada lebih yakin. ia berkali-kali mengucek matanya sampai merah, takut kalau halusinasi membutakan pandangannya. tapi yang dihadapannya sungguhan luhan. dan luhan berada di vancouver, _vancouver_, bukanlah pemandangan yang sering kau lihat setiap saat.

"kris..."

suara luhan seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. ia langsung menutup mulutnya lagi karena bibirnya terasa kering dan rasanya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah bisikan. kris menggeleng pelan sebelum berjalan mendekati luhan, kemudian duduk di sofa seberang luhan.

"luhan... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

luhan bingung antara berbohong dan jujur. tapi buat apa jauh-jauh ke vancouver hanya untuk berbohong? tidak. luhan akan menjadi gentleman dan berbicara apa adanya, meskipun itu merusak harga dirinya. _damn_ dia mungkin sudah kehilangan segalanya sejak kris meninggalkannya.

"_i... i'm looking for you"_

kris hanya terdiam sambil menatap luhan, tapi matanya melebar karena syok. luhan duduk dengan gelisah di sofanya. ia tak berani menatap kris dan hanya bisa menatap gelas yang ada di meja diantara mereka. tangannya bergerak-gerak gusar.

"_but why? why luhan? after all i did to you... i don't deserve you luhan. you deserve someone better than me. hell i'm the worst human ever"_

luhan meringis mendengar nada bicara kris yang pahit. tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya pun luhan sudah bisa membayangkan di dalam pikirannya seperti apa ekspresi kris. seolah-olah ia tak pantas hidup. kris selalu seperti itu. terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. luhan ingin berbicara banyak, tapi kenapa bibirnya tak mau bergerak dengan benar. tanpa perlu gagap. tanpa perlu terbata-bata.

"_i... i don't know kris. actually i don't know. after all this time, i still don't understand"_

kris mengangguk-angguk lambat. tentu saja ia tak mengerti. luhan takkan pernah mengerti. sampai kapanpun luhan tak akan mengerti kris. tapi tak apa. justru luhan yang seperti itulah yang kris butuhkan. tetap polos dan naif di dalam, walaupun sangat keras kepala dan menyebalkan di luar. pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama. jiwa lemah dan mental anak kecil yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa.

"_come here"_

tangan kris mengisyaratkan luhan untuk menghampirinya. awalnya luhan menatap kris bingung, tapi kris mengibaskan tangannya menandakan agar luhan cepat menghampirnya. akhirnya luhan berdiri dengan kaki yang agak gemetar, bagaimanapun bertemu kris secara kebetulan di vancouver bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diprediksi luhan, kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju kris. begitu sampai di hadapan kris, kris langsung menarik pergelangan tangan luhan sampai luhan terjungkal ke depan dan mendarat dengan mulus di pangkuan kris. kris dengan cepat melingkarkan lengan besarnya di sekitar pinggang luhan agar ia tetap duduk dan tidak kabur. mata luhan membelalak horor.

"_nah, you can't go anywhere now princess. you think you can go away from me that easy huh? no you are wrong. actually i forget to tell you this when we first met. once you came into my life, there is no way to go back"_

luhan menelan ludah susah payah dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata gelap kris yang entah kenapa terlihat bersinar, tapi tak bisa karena sebelah tangan kris berada di belakang kepala luhan dan memegangnya lembut agar luhan tak bisa berpaling. dan luhan mulai panik saat wajah kris perlahan mendekat.

"kris..."

"_i love you"_

"_wh—"_

semua ucapan protes luhan ditelah oleh bibir lembut kris yang menempel di bibirnya. dan tanpa sadar airmata yang selama ini ditahan luhan langsung tumpah, karena perasaan lega yang amat sangat sampai menyesakkan dada. luhan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"_i love you too dumbass"_ bisik luhan lirih disela-sela ciuman mereka. bisa luhan rasakan kalau bibir kris tertarik membentuk senyuman.

* * *

luhan memukul-mukul wajahnya sampai sakit semua. ia malu sekali. kemarin pagi ia bertemu kris, menyatakan cinta, kemudian berciuman di tempat publik. kemarin malam mereka bercinta sampai pagi. semacam _make up sex._ mereka berpisah setelah _making out_, dan _making out_ lagi setelah bertemu. luhan semakin malu. ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan diri dari godaan kris. _kris is too addicting. _tapi yang mereka lakukan tadi malam bukan _making out_ lagi, tapi _making love._ karena luhan yakin kris miliknya sekarang, seutuhnya.

"luhan?"

suara berat kris yang berada sangat dekat di telinganya membuat luhan melompat dari tempatnya berdiri. ia memegangi dadanya yang berdebar keras karena kaget, sebelum kemudian menendang kaki kris. kris hanya tersenyum lebar, tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. ia baru selesai ganti baju karena mereka akan menuju rumah kris.

"apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanya kris sambil menyisir rambutnya yang masih kusut. luhan hanya mengangkat bahu. ia tidak mau mempermalukan diri lebih jauh dengan mengatakan kalau ia tadi memikirkan kris.

"kau pasti memikirkanku. katakan saja yang sejujurnya"

kris mendapat tendangan lagi di kaki. dan kali ini mulai sakit. kris meringis sambil memegangi kakinya. luhan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. kris tetap saja menyebalkan.

"aku gugup bodoh. kita akan pergi ke rumahmu. tandanya aku akan bertemu ayah dan ibumu..."

"ayahku keluar negeri. jadi kau tenang saja. ibu sudah tahu tentang kita. aku sudah cerita sebelum kau datang kemari. dan sejujurnya ia tak masalah"

"tapi..."

"mungkin dia masih sedikit sebal padamu karena kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. jadi kalau dia melempar barang kau sembunyi ya"

mata luhan membelalak horor. kris tertawa puas sambil berjalan duluan keluar dari kamar, takut luhan akan menendangnya lagi. dan untung saja luhan tidak berusaha membunuh kris lagi. ia malah sepertinya percaya pada lelucon kris. tawa kris langsung berhenti begitu ia melihat luhan yang berjalan lesu keluar dari kamar. kris menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut, menarik tangan luhan agar ia bisa memeluknya.

"_i'm joking baby oh my god you are so stupid. of course she won't throw anything at you. at least not with the knife"_ luhan menyikut dada kris cukup keras sehingga kris terbatuk-batuk, _"can you please stop trying to kill me? i'm being nice here... okay i'm serious now. she likes you already. trust me"_

luhan menatap kris penuh harap. kris mengangguk yakin. luhan tersenyum sedikit dan balas memeluk kris erat.

"_i'm sorry. i won't leave you again i promise"_

"_good. now we better go before she gets angry and really throw things at us"_

luhan tertawa dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik lembut kris keluar dari kamar. mereka menggunakan taksi menuju rumah kris. letaknya cukup jauh dari hotel tempat luhan menginap. dan ia mulai mengira-ngira kenapa kris memilih cafe yang letaknya jauh dari rumah kalau ia bisa menemukan cafe yang dekat. tapi seperti biasa, ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

begitu sampai, lagi-lagi luhan hanya bisa menatap rumah kris takjub. kalau di seoul rumah kris sebesar mansion, di vancouver ini rumah kris malah sederhana tapi cukup besar dan kelihatan asri. hanya satu lantai tapi dipenuhi dengan tanaman hijau dan bunga-bunga. rasanya seperti di taman. tidak, tidak. tetap rumah hanya saja halaman depannya luas seperti taman. luhan tanpa sadar meremas tangan kris.

"_she likes gardening"_

luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap kris. tangan besar kris yang hangat dan rumah yang asri membuat luhan lupa dengan kegugupannya. apapun yang terjadi nanti ia harus siap menerimanya. luhan menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengangguk lagi, tanda siap masuk ke dalam rumah.

kris berjalan terlebih dahulu, berdiri di depan agar luhan tak terlihat. ia harus memastikan ibunya dalam kondisi yang baik, karena kalau tidak ibunya bisa melakukan hal-hal mengerikan. tak heran kris juga memiliki sifat yang mengerikan.

kris menyalakan bel rumahnya. terdengar suara wanita yang berteriak dari dalam rumah. jantung luhan berdegup keras.

_here we go._

pintu rumah terbuka. luhan tak bisa melihat karena ia berdiri di belakang kris, dan badan kris seperti monster jadi ia hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar kris. sebelah tangan kris berada di belakang punggungnya agar ia bisa memegang tangan luhan. tangan kris sedikit meremas tangan luhan ketika ia berbicara pada ibunya.

"_hi mum"_

"_where did you go last night dude? i was waiting for you"_

suara ibu kris terdengar merdu, tapi agak berat. luhan sudah melihat wajah ibu kris lewat foto di hp kris. dan ibu kris sangat sangat sangat cantik. tidak, tidak. ibu kris sempurna. ibu kris juga sangat tinggi, hampir setinggi luhan demi tuhan. ibu kris adalah mantan supermodel. tak heran kalau wajahnya sangat cantik dan tubuhnya tinggi langsing. luhan mengerti darimana kris mendapatkan aset-asetnya.

"_well... i went to someone's place last night and slept there. i'm sorry i didn't tell you"_

"al_right, alright. now come inside"_

"_wait! i... i bring someone with me now"_

luhan tak bisa melihat ekspresi ibu kris, tapi yang jelas terjadi keheningan beberapa saat sebelum ibu kris berbicara lagi.

"_...yes?"_

"_and i want you to meet him"_

mungkin ibu kris bisa merasakan kegugupan kris karena luhan saja daritadi meringis kesakitan, karena genggaman tangan kris yang cukup menyakitkan.

"_yeah yeah stop with the talking and just bring..."_

"_no! you don't understand! it's... it's him mum"_

terjadi keheningan lagi. luhan mulai panik karena kris memotong omelan ibunya dengan teriakan histeris. luhan berdoa agar ibu kris tidak sungguhan ingin membunuhnya.

"_him?"_

"_him"_ jawab kris cepat.

ekspresi ibu kris perlahan berubah karena ia mulai sadar. matanya membelalak lebar.

"_you sure?"_

nada ibu kris terdengar tidak yakin. kris spontan tertawa kecil, mendadak lupa dengan kegugupannya.

"_yeah. kinda. since i'm holding him now..."_

"_dont tell me he's behind you..."_

"_nah..."_

"_GODDAMMIT YIFAN WHY YOU NO TELL ME NOW YOU GO AWAY BRAT LEMME SEE HIM!"_

luhan hanya bisa menatap ngeri tubuh kris yang terjungkal ke depan karena ditarik paksa ibu kris, genggamannya otomatis terlepas. dan akhirnya luhan berhadapan juga dengan ibu kris. ibu kris terlihat kaget untuk beberapa saat, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. tapi ia langsung menutup mulutnya rapat, matanya menyipit penuh selidik. ibu kris melihat luhan dari atas sampai bawah. luhan yang ditatap penuh intimidasi seperti itu sontak menunduk, malu sekaligus takut. disekitar mereka banyak pot. dan luhan takut kalau pot itu akan berterbangan. oke luhan mulai hiperbola. tapi ia sungguhan takut.

dan detik berikutnya, luhan sudah berada di pelukan hangat ibu kris sambil diiringi dengan jeritan histeris ibu kris.

"_OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE I FEEL LIKE CUDDLE HIM UGH HE LOOKS LIKE DOLL! GOOD JOB YIFAN KID I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"_

pipi luhan bersemu merah. sekarang ia sungguhan malu dan takut. malu karena ibu kris baru saja menyebutnya _'cute like doll'_ dan takut karena kejadian ini begitu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. kris hanya memutar bola matanya tapi ia tertawa.

"_yes yes i know i'm good at finding boyfriend but can you please release him? he's kinda out of breath you know"_

ibu kris sontak melepas pelukan hangat dan menyakitkannya, tapi kedua tangannya masih memegang bahu luhan erat. wajahnya bersinar karena senang, luhan jadi ingin menangis karena haru.

"_uhm... hello mrs. wu. i'm luhan"_ ucap luhan lirih dan malu-malu. ibu kris terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjerit histeris lagi.

"_EVEN HIS VOICE IS SO SOFT AND CUTE UGH I FEEL LIKE CUDDLE HIM AGAIN"_

luhan pun kembali berada di pelukan ibu kris. kris tertawa dan kali ini memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. ia langsung menuju dapur karena ia sudah lapar dan ia juga belum sarapan. kris dan luhan belum sarapan, karena mereka berencana sarapan di rumah ibu kris. tapi sepertinya luhan harus siap menahan lapar karena ibu kris tidak bisa berhenti heboh.

"_mrs. wu..."_

"nah nah jangan memanggilku seperti itu nak. panggil aku mama. dan satu lagi, aku bisa bahasa mandarin. jadi tak perlu berbahasa inggris denganku, mengerti?"

luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. ibu kris terlihat agak bule jadi luhan takut ibu kris terlalu lama di vancouver dan lupa bahasa mandarin.

"ayo masuk-masuk. kris sudah cerita banyak tentangmu. seharusnya kau melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan saat ia bercerita tentangmu. agak menjijikkan sebenarnya. sebaiknya kau tak melihatnya" cerita ibu kris sambil menggandeng tangan luhan, menuntunnya menuju dapur. luhan mengangguk sambil mendengarkan, dalam hati menahan tawa.

"_i can hear you madame!"_ teriak kris dari arah dapur, tapi ia tidak menyangkalnya. luhan terkikik kecil. ibu kris berdecak.

"_he's so gross you know. i don't know how you put up with him. but i'm glad you did it. you took care of my son, dear"_

"_but mama..."_

"_shh... i know. _aku tahu tentang masalah kalian dan melihat dari wajah kris, aku tahu kalian sudah bersama lagi. aku lega kau mau memaafkan kris. dia memang kejam..."

"_mum i'm right here please"_ ucap kris lagi, kali ini disela-sela makannya. ibu kris menatap kris tajam, tanda menyuruhnya untuk diam, sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"tapi kau tetap bertahan dan tidak menyerah padanya..."

"mama, bukan aku yang memaafkan kris. tapi kris yang memaafkanku" potong luhan dengan wajah sedih. ibu kris langsung menutup mulutnya. kris juga menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya, tapi tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari piring.

"aku yang salah mama. _i cheated on him, then left him alone._ dia jadi seperti ini karena aku"

"tidak nak. kalian berdua tidak salah. aku mengerti kenapa kau meninggalkan kris. dia memang pengecut, tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. kau pasti merasa tak yakin dengan hubungan kalian. oleh karena itu kau meninggalkannya"

terjadi keheningan sesaat. badan kris menegang, luhan bisa melihat itu dari sudut matanya. tapi ia tetap fokus pada ibu kris yang duduk di sampingnya. kedua tangan ibu kris memegang tangan luhan erat. dan kemudian ia tersenyum.

"tapi kau tetap tidak menyerah dengan perasaanmu. kris hanya bisa kabur kemari" luhan bisa mendengar kris menjerit 'aku tidak kabur! aku hanya pulang kampung!' _'oh shut up!' _"dan malah mau menyusul kris kemari. demi tuhan aku baru melihat yang seperti ini di film-film nak" ibu luhan terkekeh pelan. wajahnya terlihat makin cantik.

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, kalau itu yang kau takutkan. aku sama sekali tak masalah dengan hubungan kalian. ini kanada. hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal yang biasa. dan aku sudah tahu kris lebih suka _cute guys _daripada _pretty girls _sejak dulu. jadi aku merestui kalian" ucap ibu kris lembut sambil mengusap pipi luhan penuh sayang. mata luhan merah dan berkaca-kaca, ia benar-benar terharu sekarang.

"_mum you are so cheesy"_

"_shut up yifan i'm your mom and i can talk cheesy things to my son-in-law"_

"_it's not like i'm going to marry him soon or something..."_

"_oh trust me you will baby"_

kris menatap ibunya horor. luhan terlalu larut dalam keharuan jadi ia tidak mendengarkan. ibu kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_i know he's the right person for you yifan. you love him so much"_

yifan terbatuk-batuk aneh untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu. ibu kris tertawa.

"_and please don't make out on the sofa, or kitchen, or table, or anything breakable okay. also don't forget to wear condom, because it's cleaner that way"_

"_JESUS CHRIST MUM"_

luhan tak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur karena ia diterima di keluarga kris, atau ngeri karena ternyata ibu kris sangat jujur dan gemar berbicara apa adanya. apapun hasilnya, luhan tetap ingin menangis.

* * *

berawal dari janji tak akan jatuh cinta pada kris, kemudian berubah menjadi tak akan meninggalkan kris selamanya. luhan begitu yakin karena ia telah memastikan satu hal. satu hal yang selama ini membuatnya ragu dan tak yakin pada kris. satu hal yang sudah kris katakan, akhirnya. tiga kata itu. luhan ingin mendengar tiga kata itu. ia tahu kris mencintainya, ia bisa merasakannya sejak dulu saat mereka bersama. ia bisa merasakannya dari perlakuan kris padanya. dan seharusnya itu saja sudah cukup. tapi luhan ingin lebih. ia tahu ia bodoh dan egois. tapi ia hanya ingin kris mengatakannya.

_i love you._

_three words that means everything to luhan._

dan mereka pun tak terpisahkan sejak saat itu.

setelah luhan dan kris lulus kuliah dan di wisuda, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke ottawa. kenapa ottawa bukan vancouver? karena sebenarnya tempat perusahaan milik ayah kris ada di ibukota negara tersebut. luhan memilih ikut bersama kris karena pertama, ia sungguhan mati bila jauh dari kris lagi. kedua, ia sudah diterima di salah satu rumah sakit terbagus di kota itu. jadi ceritanya, karena tak ingin menganggur, luhan mencoba mendaftar di rumah sakit-rumah sakit yang ada di ottawa. meskipun kris memiliki sangat cukup uang untuk membiayai hidup mereka berdua apabila luhan tak bekerja, tapi luhan tetap ngotot ingin bekerja karena ia tidak mau rugi sudah repot-repot sekolah kedokteran. dan ternyata luhan diterima di salah satu rumah sakit terbagus di kota itu. jadilah mereka seperti sekarang.

kris berhenti modelling dan bekerja secara penuh di perusahaan ayahnya. ia sudah mau makan, walaupun hanya sarapan saja. tapi setidaknya ia mau makan walaupun hanya sekali sehari. ayah kris ternyata tampan, sangat mirip dengan anaknya. dan ayah kris langsung merestui hubungan mereka karena sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan orientasi seksual anaknya, apapun asal anaknya mau meneruskan perusahaan. adik kris ada dua, perempuan semua. dan mereka ternyata sama menyebalkannya dengan kris. mereka kompak memanggil luhan _jiejie,_ yang dalam bahasa mandarin berarti kakak perempuan. luhan ingin mencekik mereka, tapi ia terlalu sayang pada dua gadis cantik tersebut. secara garis besar, luhan diterima sepenuhnya oleh keluarga hangat kris.

luhan sendiri sudah ijin pada orangtuanya untuk pindah bersama kris, yang langsung mengijinkan karena entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka tahu siapa itu kris wu. luhan sesekali terbang ke beijing, bersama kris tentunya, untuk mengunjungi orangtua dan saudara-saudaranya. chanyeol, baekhyun, jongin, kyungsoo, yixing, dan pacar baru yixing, junmyeon, diberi tiket gratis oleh kris terbang ke ottawa. dan mereka semuanya bersorak. kris tetap memiliki banyak uang hasil kerjanya dulu selama modelling, jadi ia tidak dimarahi ayahnya saat ia membelanjakan banyak uang demi sahabat-sahabatnya.

kris dan luhan tinggal di rumah sederhana di pusat kota. tidak ada pembantu. hanya ada mereka berdua dan rumah yang selalu heboh saat pagi dan malam. luhan dan kris akan bergantian mencuci baju. luhan akan memasak dan kris akan mencuci piring. luhan dan kris bisa bercinta dimana saja karena itu rumah mereka berdua. luhan akan memarahi kris karena kris tidak mau, tidak bisa lebih tepatnya, menyetrika baju kerjanya sendiri. luhan akan tertidur di sofa ketika menunggu kris pulang. kris akan menemani luhan di rumah sakit ketika luhan ada shift malam. mereka tetap berargumen tentang perlunya mengadopsi anjing, karena luhan merasa rumah terlalu sepi kalau hanya ada mereka berdua.

kris membawa satu pot berisi bunga kesayangan ibunya untuk di taruh di halaman kecil depan rumah.

* * *

"_luhan?"_

"_hm?"_

"_can you marry me?"_

"_... is that even a question?"_

"_yes"_

"_last time i heard it sounds 'would you marry me' not 'can you marry me' yifan"_

"_i remake that line because it's too common"_

"_... okay?"_

"_okay? i'm asking you here duh please answer it"_

"_what am i supposed to answer if your question is like that?"_

"_uhm... something cheesy like 'yes i'd love to honey' or 'oh my god i can't wait to marry you baby'"_

"_... fuck you"_

"_awwww please don't be so rude to your future husband"_

"_i don't even say anything..."_

"_you will say it soon so"_

"_..."_

"_luhan..."_

"_okay yifan okay. yes i'd love to marry you. happy?"_

"_so fuckin happy"_

"_..."_

"_i love you princess"_

"_i love you too stupid giant"_

the end

a/n: hope this is at least as good as 'promise' ;u; thank you for reading~


End file.
